Pink Madness
by Bama8714
Summary: Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball used to be friends. Then everything just... changed. Now with emotions running wild and certain situations rising, will they be able to find each other again? (omg i so totally suck at summaries, sorry) ML X PG
1. Losing His Gumballs

This is my first attempt at Adventure Time fanfiction, so pardon me and please correct me on the things I get wrong. Oh, and I know that Princess Bubblegum had banana guards and maybe PG too, but I liked candy cane guards better, so THERE. Sue me.

I got my inspiration from a drawing I found on the web. I _don't_ own it, and here's the link: post/15963866354/pg-get-off-my-bed-marshall-lee-ml -make-me (though idk if they own it either). I made the image the story cover, if you're wondering.

Warnings: Possible OOCness, yaoi (don't like, don't read [it's simple, really])

Pairings: Prince Gumball X Marshall Lee, Fionna X Flame Prince, Cake X Monochromicorn

I don't care what anyone says... I love this pairing and figured there wasn't quite enough fanfiction for them.

* * *

Prince Gumball's POV

To put it simply: Prince Gumball was exhausted. No wait, scratch that—he was frustrated, dead-tired, angry, and sore. His day had gone by miserably, with nothing going his way and nobody listening to a word he said. He might as well have been a ghost with a crown upon its head. Plus, there were too many things to do and not enough time to do them. Today was especially bad, considering the fact he was rejected by the amazing Fionna the other day. He'd gone to more meetings and functions today than he could count on his fingers, and there were still more to attend tomorrow. Yesterday, the Ice Queen almost had him… again… and he couldn't even find the time to bake a batch of cookies for Fionna and Cake in thanks. He would have dutifully stayed up longer to bake, but Peppermint Maid had been quite insistent in getting him to bed. Apparently, he was beginning to 'lose his gumballs'. Whatever that meant.

But the day was over now, and he had at least a full eight and a half hours of rest to look forward to. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed, close his eyes, and…

"Oh hey there, gumbutt," a familiar voice taunted from his bed. "I'll be staying here tonight. I was wandering around terrorizing your candy citizens like usual when a knife storm snuck up on me. You wouldn't kick poor old me out into that kind of weather, would you?" he smirked devilishly, floating up from the mattress so he was lying upside down as he winked a red eye at him.

The Prince fidgeted, fingers twitching. This was just the icing on the cake, wasn't it? And not the good kind of icing, either. It took everything left within him not to leap across the room and tackle the king where he stood. He couldn't deal with the troublesome vampire, not tonight. But princes never 'lose their gumballs', so he drew in a deep breath, looked up through messy pink hair that had wilted long ago, and calmly stated: "I understand. I will have Peppermint Maid find you a guest room straightaway."

Marshall Lee settled back onto the bed, stretching out languidly. "Nah, I think I'll stay right here."

Prince Gumball's hands fisted. He was too lumping tired to deal with Marshall, but he had to get him off the bed. The Prince narrowed his eyes as he stalked towards the bane of his existence.

When he reached the bed, Marshall Lee made a surprised sound as the Prince leaned over him, tightly clutching the silk sheets with his fingers. He smirked darkly at the way the vampire froze and stared. "Get _off_ my bed, Marshall Lee."

He raised an eyebrow almost playfully. "_Make me_."

"You don't want to test me, Marshall. I've had a very long day and all I want to do is go to bed. You happen to be in the way of that. Now… despite you being you, you will see I'm being kind and civil in offering you a guest room for the night. The least you can do is let me sleep in my bed!"

"Aw, Bubba's had a bad day," the vampire taunted him as he floated out of reach. The Prince's cheeks heated at the name; only he called him that. Marshall Lee nabbed the crown off his head and let out a little laugh as he jumped for it. "He isn't acting himself. Now that I think about it, you don't look so good. What's happened to my favorite candy prince?"

"Give it back!" he demanded helplessly. It sounded more like a pitiful whine than a command by now. A lump formed in his throat; his eyes burned and he shivered. He didn't know if it was from the exhaustion, worry, emotions, or Marshall Lee. It could have been a combination of all four. Whatever it was, he couldn't handle it any longer.

Marshall dangled it just within reach, only to pull it back at the last moment. He was driving the Prince into an even more unstable state than the one he was already in. His emotions were going haywire, and he was… furious. Prince Gumball didn't want him or anyone else to see him this way.

So, the instant the crown came near him, he made a mad grab for it. It caught Marshall Lee completely off-guard, allowing him to pull him to the ground, pry the crown from his hand and place it back on his head. Then he rolled off of him and growled, "Get out."

"Someone's in a bad mood," Marshall hissed. The Prince lowered his head to my hands and went quiet, hoping that when he looked up the vampire would be gone. He wasn't. "Did something happen, Bubba?"

He hesitated, then mentally slapped himself. What was he about to do? Tell everything to the _Vampire King? _"N-nothing. I just had a bad day and I'm really tired. Now would you please leave to your guest room? I'll have Peppermint Maid or someone else escort you."

He placed a hand over where his heart would be and sighed dramatically. "Ah, how that warms my dead, unbeating heart. I'll be sure to keep that in mind when a storm comes around."

The Prince blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He flew towards the balcony, laughing the entire way. "Now I know you're really tired. There never was a knife storm, gumbutt! Look outside."

He peered outside and watched in shock as Marshall stood on the balcony unharmed. No knife storm! His cheeks flushed. "Marshall Lee Abadeer!"

He bowed extravagantly and winked. "That's my name, don't wear it out. Sweet dreams, my dear prince," and off he went.

Prince Gumball climbed into bed, relieved that he finally had some peace and quiet, and passed out the moment his head touched the pillow.

"Your Highness," a voice dragged him from a dream. "Your Highness? It's six o'clock. Time to wake up."

He rolled over groaning and hugged his pillow tighter. He curled his body around the soft thing and buried his nose into the pinkness. If only he could stay like this all day long. "Five more minutes."

"You are due to have breakfast with Lumpy Space Prince in less than an hour and a half. It's time to get up, Prince Gumball," Peppermint Maid's voice snapped, but with a more parental tone to it. After his parents passed away when he was young, she slowly began to fill into their role. She's all the Prince had… other than Marshall Lee, of course. Though, no one in their right mind would label Marshall Lee as 'parental'. He was just there at the time. A friend, if he dare say it.

Prince Gumball reluctantly rolled out of bed, letting out a yawn in the process. "Alright, I shall be ready soon. Thank you for waking me."

Peppermint Maid gasped, her small eyes looking him up and down. "Your Highness! What are you still doing in those clothes?"

He glanced down at my wrinkled, messy pink suit and sighed. "It appears I was too tired to change into my sleepwear last night. I apologize for wrinkling the suit."

She watched him head towards his bathroom, and shook her head in concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded mutely and slipped into the bathroom, looking forward to spending a short while in the tub. He was feeling much better today, and hopefully—after all his princely duties were accomplished—he would have time to bake. Baking always gets him in a good mood.

Marshall Lee's POV

"Marshall!"

Marshall blinked a few times, turning his attention to the blonde girl with the bunny hat. "Huh?"

She smacked her head and rolled her blue eyes. "Ugh. You weren't even listening, were you?" He blinked again. Fionna rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Never mind. It wasn't that important."

Cake appeared from the trees with firewood piled on her back. She placed it at Fionna's feet and sent the vampire a brief glare. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks, Cake," Fionna knelt down and started scraping the wood together. She failed to make a fire in the first few minutes, and quiickly grew annoyed. "This is totally not mathematical! I want smores _now_, and I can't make any without a proper fire!"

Marshall Lee picked up his axe guitar and floated up to the treetops. He decided to go spy on the very prince he couldn't get out of his head. He was literally thinking about him all night long. "See you later, Fionna and Cake. I have some… business to attend to," he strummed his guitar a couple times as he flew off.

He landed on the Prince's balcony, umbrella and guitar in hand. The sun was starting to set, but it was still there shining, so he used the umbrella as a safety precaution. Any amound of sun makes him burn like nobody's business. He smirked; the door was unlocked again. Marshall liked to think that the Prince left it unlocked purposefully, and maybe he did. He saw that unlocked door as an invitation—an invitation he couldn't resist. He never mentioned the unlocked door though, afraid that if he did, Bubba might start locking it. So, he swooped into the room, dropping his things on the bed.

"Where could you be, PG?" Marshall wondered out loud. "Probably at some boring meeting. Well, I guess I'll just wait for you again," he plopped down on the fluffy bed, contented. His bed sure was comfortable.

Restless, he peered around the room, laughing silently at how pink and girly it all was. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear to Glob it was a girl's room. The candy prince was always just so prissy and girly and stuck-up. He honestly didn't know why he hung out with him. Why does he concern himself with the Prince? Why would Marshall even take the time with that prude? Sure, he's cute and all, but it takes a lot more than cuteness to hold his attention. He's never been able to come up with a reasonable answer.

But what he saw last night… it was _different_. For a moment, it truly scared him. Yeah, Prince Bubba Gumball scared _him_: the vampire King. Bubba actually looked angry, stressed, worried, tired… all the emotions he didn't think he was capable of. And when the Prince leaned over him like that, with his gummy hair all messy, his crown crooked, that smirk on his face and that look in his eyes? Talk about a quick reminder that he wasn't a little Prince anymore. He felt something heat up inside him that's been growing these past couple years, but he's struggled to suppress. It was called attraction. He liked the feeling, and he wanted to feel it again. It was time for him to stop denying it.

Prince Gumball's POV

"What the…" Prince Gumball trailed off, his eyes soaking in the scene before him. He'd at last gotten some time off today to begin baking, but it didn't go too well. He'd barely gotten done with the first batch when… well… _this _happened.

He wiped the chocolate off his pink face and looked around meekly at the sugary mess he'd created in his kitchen. How did this happen? He was always so steady and controlled when baking. The blender must have malfunctioned, that's it. Oh well, time to clean up so he'll be presentable for dinner.

As his hands were covered in sugary stuff, he pushed open the door with his shoulder and stumbled inside. Hearing the signature strum of a guitar, he stilled. Oh no… not again.

"Marshall Lee! What are you doing here?! Get out this instant!"

The vampire took one look at him and laughed, hard and enthusiastically. "What _happened _to you, Bubba? Did your candy citizens throw up all over you? Do you really disgust them that much?"

"Leave now before I call the guards!" the Prince commanded as seriously as he could, but the chocolate, icing and cookie dough dripping off of him wasn't really helping matters.

"Ooh, the candy cane guards. I'm so scared," he snorted. Then he paused. "The red stripes would make a nice treat, though. Yeah, I'm hungry; go ahead and call them in, will you?"

He grabbed a clean suit from his closet and stomped to his bathroom. "By the time I come out, I expect you to be gone."

"Like that's gonna happen."

The Prince slammed the door.

He washed himself off and changed, and when he opened the door the vampire was still there. Of course. Marshall grinned at him and drifted over, still strumming that guitar.

"Get back here!" Marshall cried out as the Prince tried to leave the room. His voice was surprisingly painted with desperation. "No one turns their back on the vampire King!"

"I have a dinner I need to get to," Prince Gumball declared coolly. He met the vampire's gaze levelly, slightly troubled from the outburst. "Can you show yourself out, or do you need my help?"

Marshall Lee's face turned the color of a tomato. "W-well then, I guess I'll be going, _Your Highness_," he hissed the last part, his eyes all red and maybe even teary as he zoomed out the balcony.

"Marshall?" Prince Gumball called out hesitantly, but only the wind listened. He lowered his eyes to his hands and frowned, concerned. Marshall Lee never gets all worked up like that. And he's certainly never called him 'Your Highness'. It's the proper way to greet him, but it didn't sound right coming from Marshall's mouth; he simply didn't like it. Is it something the Prince said? Or is it something else that's wrong? He needed to find out.

Because of the event that occurred in his bedroom, along with other matters weighing on his mind, Prince Gumball was unable to pay much attention to his advisors and councilmen over dinner. Besides, it was taking forever. He really hoped Marshall Lee was okay. Marshall didn't always used to be annoying and act so uncivilized. Prince Gumball used to consider him a friend. He was the only friend the Prince had when he was younger, and it was the same for Marshall Lee. When they were together, he didn't feel so lonely. They had fun, and would even go on mini-adventure together. But then… he didn't know what happened. Things were starting to change, but the atmosphere changed completely after Fionna and Cake arrived. Sometimes he wished they could go back to the way they used to be. Forgetting his table manners entirely, he placed his elbow on the table, cupping his cheek with his hand while his other one somberly twirled noodles around with a fork. He puffed air through his lips and lowered his eyes. Perhaps some red pastries would make the vampire feel better?

_Baking doesn't solve everything, Gumball_… his inner consciousness chastised him. The Prince scowled.

"Prince Gumball," one of them began. It was a candy corn advisor. "Have you found a sweet, suitable wife yet?"

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "A-a what? You said I had three more years!"

"That was three years ago. We all think your age at eighteen years is more than old enough for matrimony," the advisor looked around to the others, who all mumbled their agreement.

Peppermint Maid patted his shoulder reassuringly, though it did nothing to soothe his nerves. He breathed in and out slowly and deeply, praying to Glob he wouldn't hyperventilate and pass out in front of everyone. No, it can't be time yet! He's not ready!

"The Candy Kingdom needs to secure an heir for the crown," another explained. The marshmallow woman squinted her small eyes over at the Prince, as if scrutinizing him. "Not that we doubt your ability to 'get a girl', but if you don't come up with one in the next three weeks we'll have to choose one ourselves."

"B-but I—"

"No buts! You must find a queen… immediately!"

Prince Gumball bowed his head and nodded once. His heart was beating like a drum inside his chest, with no hope of slowing down anytime soon. He couldn't believe that the time was already here. But if it was best for candy kingdom, then he wouldn't refuse. He'd have to find a wife.

That night, he sat on his bed with an old photograph in his hands. It was of his mother and father—one of the last things he had to remember them by. He clutched it tightly, determination setting his features.

"I'll make you proud," he promised them softly. He lifted the photograph and gently kissed the worn edge. "I will do what's best for the kingdom."

As always, they merely stared and smiled. He rubbed his eyes, removed his crown and lied down on his bed, dreams soon stealing him away.

* * *

SO, should i continue? I think it'd be kinda weird and plain stupid to keep it going if no one likes it.


	2. Best Friends?

Due to the followers and review, I've decided to continue with a second chapter! :) Thanks, and R&R please.

* * *

Prince Gumball's POV

"Prince Gumball! Where do you think you're going, young man?" Peppermint Maid scolded as the Prince scurried around her.

He slipped the recently made red pastries into the basket along with Fionna and Cake's, ordering his inner consciousness to shut its mouth. So what if baking doesn't solve everything? It's better than doing nothing, in his opinion.

"To see Fionna and Cake," he answered her, purposefully leaving out Marshall Lee. Peppermint Maid despised the vampire… but so did the rest of the kingdom. After all, he did terrorize them for fun.

She smiled happily. "Fionna is such a nice girl. And I think she likes you. Have you asked—"

"I have to be going," he interrupted her suddenly. Peppermint Maid frowned as he blushed and hurried past her. Once he was out of sight, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to talk about Fionna; he was stupid to ask her out on a date. He just hoped he didn't ruin their friendship.

He rode Lord Monochromicorn to Fionna and Cake's tree house. His steed had brought along catnip to present Cake with, which she eagerly accepted. They made lovey eyes at each other and were gone in the blink of an eye. It was the love between a cat and a Lord Monochromicorn: strange yet… well, it was just plain strange.

"Gumball!" Fionna smiled brightly at him. She rushed out of the tree house to meet him. "Good to see you! I missed you, dude!"

He smiled back at her and handed her the basket of cookies. "It's good to see you too, Fionna. I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. I wanted to thank you for saving me from the Ice Queen," he handed her the basket. "You were very brave."

She humbly accepted the basket and her cheeks reddened. "D-don't mention it, Gumball. Thanks for the cookies."

An awkward silence stretched between them. They were probably both remembering what happened last night.

The Prince chose to break the ice first. "Well, I hope you have a great day," he gave her one last smile before turning towards the thick woods.

But as he was walking away, Fionna hastily caught up with him. She grabbed his arm, startling him. "Wait, Gumball. I… um…" she laughed nervously. "Eh, about that night with Ice Queen…"

He winced. He really didn't want to talk about that, but he supposed it couldn't be avoided. "Fionna, I understand. It's perfectly all right."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Because I like you a lot, it's just that I like you more as a friend."

He'd done some thinking, and he'd come up with the same answer. "I like you more as a friend as well. Have a nice day!"

"You too," she returned, between mouthfuls of cookie.

Next, he navigated his way through the forest to Marshall Lee's house. Normally, he'd never do something like this. The forest was too dangerous, especially for princes that the Ice Queen desires. But he was determined to get to Marshall and figure out what was wrong with him. So what if they've grown apart? He's still his friend, and he wouldn't abandon a friend in need.

He found his way to a cave, the vampire's house situated inside. He hadn't come here in so long that he had forgotten how dark and gloomy it was. Few rays of sunlight were able to wriggle through, drenching the place as cold, wet, and dark. It was a nightmare. Prince Gumball couldn't believe Marshall could live in a place like this. He was a king; he shouldn't _allow _himself to live in such a place. It was so dark, and freezing, and wet, and… lonely. Shivering, he clutched the basket closer to him and ventured further into the cave.

Soon, though, he realized he was lost. Did he make a wrong turn? Was this even the right cave?

"M-Marshall?" the Prince called out fearfully. Only silence responded. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"What is that I smell?" a dark voice hissed. Prince Gumball jumped. "I smell bubblegum," another one growled. "Do I see a crown upon that head? Is our dinner a prince? How delicious…"

He froze in fear when two pairs of yellow, glinting eyes emerged from the inky black. Terror gripped him so great that he wasn't able to make a single sound. He tried to scramble away, but it was too late. The beasts were already on him, sniffing and drooling. _What would Fionna do? _He asked himself. Unfortunately, as he wasn't Fionna and he didn't have a sword with him to cause any possible harm, he drew up a blank.

He held up his arms to shield himself and squeezed his eyes shut as the beasts growled and jumped. Well, this would be the end of Prince Gumball. What a sorry way to go. He felt like crying but he knew he didn't want to die that way. His gravestone would read: _'Eaten by monsters while trying to give a vampire some cakes.' _Splendid.

The attack never came. He hesitantly removed his hands from his eyes to find that the beasts were gone. He shook his head in confusion. Where did they go? Beasts like them don't usually just disappear into thin air, especially with a bubblegum dinner waiting at their feet.

"What do you think you're doing out here, Bubba?" questioned a certain vampire.

The Prince let out a short shriek and leapt to his feet. He stared at Marshall with wide eyes. Never has he been so happy to see the vampire King. "Marshall Lee! I'm so glad you're here. You saved me!"

"You're actually glad to see me?" he repeated incredulously. "I guess you are when I'm saving your life."

He eyed him uneasily. He couldn't see him very well in the darkness, but he could tell that he looked even more tired and unkempt than usual. "I am glad to see you, Marshall Lee. I was looking for you; I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Marshall made a weird face at him. Then he groaned and told him that it wasn't safe out there, so he dragged him to his house. The house was cluttered and messy, and Prince Gumball's fingers just itched to clean it. However, he didn't want to be appear rude.

"I made you these," the Prince placed the basket of red pastries on Marshall's lap. He then stood there uncomfortably, hands clasped behind his back as he rocked on his heels. He couldn't remember the last time he visited Marshall Lee at his house. They usually met up at the castle.

Marshall settled down further on the couch and took out a single pastry. He sucked it dry and dropped the now-white cake back into the basket. He waved a hand toward the chair, which Prince Gumball cordially accepted.

"So why are you really here?" he inquired. "It's not safe and it's stupid to come here."

Gumball wrung his hands and frowned at the carpet. Didn't he answer this already? "I-I was worried about you."

He laughed and stretched back. "No, you're not. You kicked me out, remember? I annoy you, don't I? You're not worried about me, gumbutt. I'm just your problem. Now why don't you run back to the Candy Kingdom, huh?"

The Prince narrowed his eyes. "I came all this way to see you and you're already asking me to leave?"

"Isn't that the same thing I do every other day?" he shot back, eyes blazing red. The vampire abandoned the basket of pastries and crept closer to the Prince, baiting him. "You want me gone, don't you? You hate me! You only see me as a giant problem in your life; it's why you always tell me to get out, to leave. Stop lying to yourself! Why did you really come?"

"Because you're my friend!" Prince Gumball yelled at him, startling Marshall. "I care about you, Marshall Lee! I always have! _You're _the one who's changed! You always pick on me now, and you've made it your life mission to make me miserable! But you know what? I don't care! You're… you're still my friend, no matter what you say," his voice grew soft and shaky. "You're the only real friend I've got. I lost my parents, and… I don't want to lose you too."

"Bubba, I—"

"No! If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. If you don't want to be friends anymore, alright," Prince Gumball marched to the door. His sadness was so intense that it evolved into anger. "I hope you enjoy those red cakes."

The Prince cried out when he was tackled from behind. Luckily, he landed on the couch. Marshall was on top of him, his face buried into his chest. Heat warmed his cheeks as he considered the position they were in, but when he felt tears soaking through his suit, he became exceedingly worried.

He held him tightly and stroked his fingers through his raven hair. "Marshall… you have to tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"Mm not crying," came the muffled reply. He slowly lifted his head, red, puffy eyes peering into the Prince's glittering, violet ones. "Do you really like me?"

Prince Gumball was having a difficult time breathing properly, being so close to Marshall. He was feeling something he's never felt before. It was scary, but he liked it. It felt… dangerous. "O-of course I do."

"I like you too," Marshall grinned. He still wouldn't back up. "You want to try to be friends again?"

He nodded sincerely. "I'm willing to try if you are."

"Great!" Marshall Lee pulled away from the Prince and into the air, allowing the one underneath him to finally catch his breath. "What should we do first, best friend?"

Best friend? He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling like an idiot. "I'll have to go back to the castle in a few hours, but for now I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

He floated down to stand in front of him and tapped his chin quizzically. "_Well_… you're too princely and delicate to do anything dangerous, so we'll have to do something pretty mellow and lame at first. How about we make songs together like how we used to, when you were little?"

"Making music sounds nice, but I'm fully capable of doing other things! I am not delicate!"

Marshall leaned over the flustered, sitting prince, trapping him in place with his arms. Once again, he chose to invade his personal space. Was this part of the friendship thing? "You're made of candy, PG. It isn't entirely your fault. You're just too sweet for some things."

He huffed. "I am not too _sweet_. I am not young and innocent anymore, and if we're going to be friends, I want you to accept that."

"Such high demands, Your Highness," the vampire mumbled, his words at his ear. "But I don't think I can admit you're not sweet. Coming all the way out here, risking your royal life just to see me… now that's sweet. You sure look sweet from where I'm at. I bet you taste sweet too."

Something wet ran down the Prince's neck, turning his insides to goo, and once he realized what exactly it was, he almost shoved Marshall off and ran away. He almost went into a state of shock. Somehow he managed to stay where he was; trembling with his eyes tightly shut. Marshall Lee the vampire King just _licked _him. Did that really just happen?

Suddenly, there was laughter. "You can open your eyes now, Bubba."

His eyes flew open. He pushed Marshall off and jumped to his feet. "I thought you were going to suck me dry! Don't scare me like that!"

Marshall just rolled his eyes, flipped upside down and stuck out his forked tongue at him. The same tongue that trailed down his throat… ah, what a strange feeling. Okay, so maybe he was lying a bit to the vampire. He actually trusted Marshall Lee very much; he knew he'd never suck his blood dry. He only responded like that because he didn't know how else _to _respond. Nothing like that has ever happened before, and the feeling he got was unfamiliar to him. Prince Gumball was utterly perplexed.

For the rest of the few hours, the Prince and the vampire wrote and played music together. Prince Gumball greatly admired Marshall as a musician, though he wouldn't admit it before, and it was always so much fun playing with him. He wasn't as good of a guitar player as he was, but as a Prince he was taught enough to impress Marshall. Marshall also complimented him on his singing voice, and literally begged him to come and play with him on his next gig. Normally he'd never contemplate a request like that, but because they were friends and the gig would be at night, he eventually agreed. Besides, once he was married, he wouldn't be able to do these kinds of fun things anymore. He hadn't yet told him that he had to marry someone soon, as he doubted he would even be interested. When he's married, it wouldn't really affect the vampire at all, and if he knew anything about Marshall Lee, he knew that he didn't concern himself with matters that didn't have to do with him. It was simple Marshall-Lee-science.

When it was time for him to go home, Marshall insisted on taking him. Knowing there was no way he could win the battle, the Prince had no other choice but to agree. Although, he didn't expect him to pick him up and _carry him _home. To say the least, it was an interesting and enjoyable experience. He liked being in Marshall's arms, and it was so different from flying on Lord Monochromicorn. He didn't want to let go when they finally arrived on his balcony.

He coughed nervously as Marshall smirked down at him. "Will you please let me down?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Do you want me to?"

"It would be helpful," Prince Gumball muttered, so the vampire put him down.

Marshall bowed dramatically, his umbrella hiding his face in shadows. "I'll see you this evening then, Bubba."

"This evening?" he repeated curiously.

Marshall Lee floated up to stand on the edge of the balcony. His umbrella tilted slightly so a small smile could be seen. "I'll be bored, and I want you to entertain me."

The Prince tapped his foot against the ground and folded his arms. "What? I am not _entertaining _you just so that you won't be _bored_."

Marshall shrugged. "That's what happens when you become friends with the vampire King," he removed his hand from behind back to reveal Prince Gumball's crown. He twirled it around on his finger in amusement as the Prince jumped for it aimlessly. "Tonight will be fun, PG! See you then," he winked and flew off.

"Marshall! Get back here, and give me back my crown this instant!" he shouted to the disappearing figure, about to throw a hissy fit on the balcony. "Ah! I can't believe you took my lumping crown!"

"Your Highness! There you are!" Peppermint Maid rushed out onto the balcony, pulling him back inside. "I've been looking everywhere for you. There are some nice girls and princesses your advisors want you to meet."

"I told them I could find a wife myself," he argued under his breath. "I just need time."

Peppermint Maid sighed. She quickly smoothed the wrinkles from his suit and took him into the hallway. "You've had plenty of time, Gumball. I'm sure you'll find a pretty, sweet…" she trailed off, eyes zeroing in on the top of his head. The Prince quickly glanced away. "_Where _is your crown?"

"Um… you see…"

She opened the double doors to the drawing room, gesturing me inside. "Forget I asked. Just go in there and get you a girl! Good luck," she smiled, spun around, and left him there in the drawing room… with about ten other giggling, blushing girls. Some of them were princesses. What _fun_.

He tried his best to get to know the girls; he really did. And he even thought some of them were alright. But he couldn't see any of them in a romantic sense. Either their voice was too high, their personality too flat, they flattered and flirted too much—there was also something. He knew he had to get married, so the kingdom would have an heir and he could make his parents proud, but he was having extreme difficulty in making a decision. The girls slowly started to drive him _insane_. They giggled and laughed all the time, no matter if what he said wasn't funny, and they agreed with everything he said. Most of them had as much character as a potato, and the ones who actually had some made him want to crawl under his bed and hide. They were actually making him miss Marshall Lee. Yes, he missed him intensely. The moment he was able to leave he left, running out of that room as if the Ice Queen herself was chasing after him. Ha, she might as well have been! He'd have taken the Ice Queen any day if he didn't have to go through that again!

"How… was it? Did any girl… catch your fancy?" Peppermint Maid panted as she struggled to keep up with his brisk pace.

"I'm never doing that again!"

"Don't be silly!" she argued as they reached his personal kitchen's door. "Wait a minute. Is that lipstick all over your face? What in Aaa happened in there?"

Prince Gumball shivered from the memories. "I don't want to talk about it," he sped into the kitchen, shut the door behind him, and locked it.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, he slid down the door until his butt hit the marble floor. He fisted a hand in his gummy hair and squinted over at his waiting, loyal baking ingredients. He fully deserved this, after such a terrifying and crazy day. But first… he pushed himself to his feet and quickly went over to the sink to wipe off the lipstick. If only he could ban lipstick. He would totally do it.

By the time he had completed a few batches of pastries he planned to hand out to the elderly candy citizens at the nursing home, he was feeling a lot better. It made him feel really nice when he baked for other people. The pastries he made had medicinal properties put in them, which he researched and tested using different chemicals, and they would hopefully make the elderly candy citizens feel better. The older his citizens got, the more brittle and flaky their candy exterior became. He's been working on making that process easier for them.

Humming a song to himself he and Marshall started earlier today, he put on his pink muffin mitts and removed the warm pastries from the oven. They smelled heavenly. He reached for a mixing bowl and began adding the ingredients, his voice going from a hum to singing the words of the song.

"_One day, we'll fly to the end of the world and we'll watch the stars disappear. Watch the kingdoms collapse and the shadows rise, oh one day we'll…_" he trailed off, swallowing his outburst as he heard another melodious voice join his own. Prince Gumball stopped stirring and went quiet, and when he continued to be quiet, the voice soon stopped singing as well.

"Thought I'd find you here," Marshall Lee zipped in front of him, lying in the air on his side wearing a smirk on his mouth. "Weren't we supposed to meet up tonight? I have your precious crown after all," he spun it around lazily before setting it on his head.

He thought it looked funny on him, so he chose not to touch the crown yet. "What time is it?"

"Have you looked outside? It's dark already," Marshall glanced at the window, then back at him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Wh-what? I'm perfectly fine," he stared blankly at him as the vampire waved the crown in front of his face.

When the Prince made no move to grab it, Marshall Lee frowned and tossed it aside. He then pushed away the mixing bowl so he was sitting on the counter instead, and he quickly drew him close. "Is something troubling my sweet candy prince? I've noticed something strange going on with you lately. Tell me. Tell me now! Tell me please, I mean," he took Prince Gumball's pink face into his hands and stared intently into his impassive violet eyes. "You know I can stare right into your soul, right? You can't hide anything from me. Might as well spill it now, unless you want me to drag it out of you."

The Prince blushed, diverted his eyes and pulled away. He focused his gaze on the vampire's red sneakers. "You wouldn't want to know; it doesn't concern you."

"But it does concern me. You want to know why? Because it concerns _you_," he left the counter to approach him again. Prince Gumball tried to get away, but he only ended up backing into a wall. Marshall grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. "I care about you, Bubba. You're my… friend now. You can tell me anything, got it?"

He nodded weakly. Marshall then tilted his head, now staring at him oddly. The Prince held his breath as thick silence stretched between them.

His only warning was a flash of red. And then, the vampire's mouth was molded against his in a searing kiss. His insides on fire and his mind running wild, Prince Gumball couldn't help but grab his checkered shirt and gasp. That must've alerted Marshall Lee, because he abruptly tore away from him and… was gone. The loss of his mouth was a cold wake up call, and left the Prince nearly whimpering for more. His eyes fluttered open and gazed dead-on to where the window was wide open, the curtains blowing and waving in the wind. He touched his mouth in awe and crumpled to the floor. Oh dear Glob. This was _not_ good. This was bad… very, very bad.

Prince Gumball was in love with the vampire King.


	3. The Fanged Burrito

**Warnings**: sweet, lovey, fluffy, boyXboy marball/gumshaw/gumlee moment (I am _not _liable for any teeth that may fall out due to the sugary sweetness of the chapter. Remember, you're reading at your own risk, people...)

Aah, I'm not used to writing this kind of stuff! And it's a short chapter, and not a very good one; I know, sorry. Oh, and I'm open to any reviews/criticisms/suggestions!

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

What he did just do?! What was he thinking?! He ruined _everything_. They were just beginning to become friends! Now Gumball won't talk to him ever again! How could he have been so impulsive, so impatient? He's lived for a very long time, and he's learned well how to be patient! He's been patient for all the Prince's life. Maybe his patience just finally… ran out.

Flying into his cave, he kind of dazed out for a moment, thinking of how handsome and cute Bubba looked. It was Bubba's fault for looking so kissable! He shouldn't have been staring at him with those eyes… yeah… Bubba's fault…

"No, my fault," Marshall murmured as he traveled to his bathroom. He turned the cold water on in the shower, stripped, and slipped inside. He was usually really cold, but around that prince he always felt so unbearably _hot_. And that kiss just made him hotter.

Before he knew it, tears were running in icy, saltwater rivers down his cheeks. He _loathed _himself. How could he do such a thing to his pure, innocent, sweet candy prince? He didn't even give him a warning before planting one on him. What made it worse was that he was pretty sure Bubba was completely straight. He probably scarred him for life, definitely gave him nightmares. It was painfully obvious he liked Fionna, and as he's grown up he's seen him glancing at pretty girls now and then. Then again, he also had his suspicions on the prince's full sexuality—considering all the pink, the excessive baking of sweet treats, his bedroom, and how positively _cute _he could be. Marshall himself was bi; he swung either way, depending on the situation. But in all his years he's never met one girl or boy like Prince Bubba Gumball. He felt something for the prince he thought he'd never feel again. _Love. _He, the King of the vampires, was in love! It was horrible, disastrous, yet there was nothing he could do to stop it—evident as to what happened in that kitchen. All those years of self-control… for this? Ugh, he was disappointed in himself.

But that kiss. Even though Bubba didn't quite return it, it was still the best one he's ever had. That's sad and fitting, isn't it?

Eventually, he made it out of the shower. It was close to midnight now. He fell back onto the couch and somberly picked up the sheets of music he and Bubba had made. His eyes skimmed over the black ink, his dead heart dying a little more with every word. Music came easier to him with Gumball there beside him. His emotions ran freely, right from his mind to his mouth to the paper. And he loved it when Bubba sang… if only they could've done a gig together, before he screwed everything up.

Suddenly, he heard knocking. Someone was knocking on his door? The only ones brave enough to knock on his door that he knew of included Bubba, Fionna, and his mother; he didn't want to speak to any of them right now. Shrugging, he leaned back and continued to look over the music.

"Marshall! Get your vampire butt over here and open the door!" a surprising voice called.

"Cake?" he returned incredulously as he opened the door. Didn't that cat hate his guts? And he was pretty sure he terrified her, at least the slightest bit. "What're you doing here?"

She sauntered in past him, paws on her furry hips as she gave him the death glare. "I should be asking you the same question, smarty pants. Fionna met a guy called Flame Prince, who's cousins with Flame Princess, and he told us that her and a bunch of other girls are going to PG's castle trying to win his hand. Are you just going to stand by and watch that boy get married off?"

His jaw dropped open. "Bubba's getting _married_?" a look of horror crossed his features, replaced with one of guilt. Oh great, he kissed someone's fiancé. "Crap."

"Well, are you going to go over there or what?" the cat demanded icily.

He lowered down to the couch and stared at his old sneakers. "Why would I go over there, anyway?"

Cake hissed at him. "You think I don't see the way you look at him? The way _he _looks at _you_?"

Hope blossomed inside him only to die tragically seconds later. Prince Gumball would never feel that way about him. "How I feel about him doesn't matter. A prince would never fall for a vampire. I might not be super smart, but I have common sense, cat."

She tossed her paws in the air and stalked towards him. She was actually kind of frightening from this angle. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good. Stop it with this self-pity fudge. You aren't acting yourself! That boy is the best thing that's happened to you, Marshall. You've been there with him as he's grown up, even there when his parents passed away. You two _need _each other, and you won't ever know what he feels about you if you don't ask. You're not a little boy anymore! Carry your butt over to the Candy Kingdom and get your prince like a king would!"

"It's not that easy!"

Cake was all up in his face at this point, not caring a lick as he hissed, snapped and growled at her. "So you're telling me you'd be perfectly fine with allowing some chick to get all lovey with Gumball? You're okay with him marrying someone he doesn't even know? Someone who's probably just in it for the crown? Are you going to sit there and tell me you aren't mad or jealous _at all_?"

Marshall's eyes were a fiery red. He seethed through a mouth full of jagged knives. "Of course I'm jealous! _I want Bubba_! _I _want to claim Bubba! He's mine! Those chicks don't deserve him! No one else should be allowed to touch him!"

"Then get over there and save your prince!" she declared. _It's a common fact vampires are extremely possessive, _she thought to herself with a victorious Cheshire grin.

And with that, Marshall Lee was off.

Prince Gumball's POV

Prince Gumball sat curled up on his bed in his pajamas, the lights off and the curtains pulled wide open. Silvery moonlight trickled in, bathing the room in just enough light to be able to see. Rain pattered hard against the window, like the sound of soldiers marching, and white and blue lightning streaked across the sky. He was up long past his curfew, but he couldn't get to sleep. His mind wouldn't settle down, and counting marshmallow people refused to do the trick. All he could think about was the kiss. That kiss… it made everything so clear. He understood _everything _now: why he blushed when Marshall got close, or why he felt so strange when the vampire complimented him or teased him, or why he felt so fuzzy inside when he was singing.

It was because he was in love. He thought he was first in love with a candy girl when he was younger, and then with Fionna, but he only guessed with those people, and this was the first time he was certain of the love without a doubt. He wondered what the kiss was to Marshall. Was it as important and wonderful to him as it was to the Prince? Doubtfully. Or was it… dare he say it… just an act of teasing? Or an accident? Was it _just a kiss_? He hated to think that that might be the case, but it made the most sense. Why else would the vampire kiss him? Marshall wouldn't love someone like him, not even in his wildest dreams. He wasn't fun, brave, strong, manly, handsome, talented—any of those things. Besides, Marshall seems like the kind of person who would be solely interested in girls. Then again… Prince Gumball thought the same about himself, up until he received that kiss, that is.

He hugged his pillow to his chest and breathed in and out deeply. Would he ever be able to make a true commitment to anyone, if he continued to be in love with Marshall? It wouldn't be fair to the other person if he couldn't love them. But he still had to marry, for the good of the kingdom. They needed an heir.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

He lifted his head from his knees to see a figure standing on his balcony, out in the storm. It was a dark silhouette, lean but hardly recognizable. What would someone be doing out in this dreadful storm, and how'd they get on his balcony? Alarmed and worried, he leapt off the bed and ran over to throw open the doors. The figure that stumbled inside his room turned out to be none other than a dripping wet Marshall Lee. His heart skipped a beat before noticing the miserable state he was in.

The Prince rushed to the bathroom, momentarily forgetting why he should be nervous in front him, and grabbed a couple towels. He proceeded to wrap the vampire up like a burrito, hoping that he'd dry before he caught a cold. He then shut the curtains tight, hoping to block out the lightning and rain as much as possible. He didn't want them to be interrupted.

"Can I stay, now that there really is a storm?" Marshall asked weakly, his eyes downcast. "I'd understand if you want me to leave," his voice that was normally so strong and confident was now trembling and quiet. It was unnerving.

"Of course you can stay. You _are _staying. I don't want you out in that storm," he answered firmly, tightening and securing the wrap he'd made with the towels for emphasis. He then led the walking burrito over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. Prince Gumball didn't know what to say, so he nervously folded his hands, chewed on his lip, and chose to say nothing at all.

Marshall sat down next to him, clearly nervous as well. "So. Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married?"

The Prince turned away, shaking his head. "I didn't think you'd be very interested with that piece of information."

"I am interested," he retorted, but Prince Gumball still didn't turn around. "I don't want you to have to marry some stranger that won't appreciate you," Marshall growled that last part.

Silence stretched between them. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and after a while, the Prince couldn't take it anymore. He spun around, leapt to his feet, and blurted out passionately: "Why did you kiss me?"

Marshall Lee's eyes widened. He was speechless.

The Prince wrapped his arms around his flat stomach and bowed his head in shame. "I'm-I'm sorry for bringing it up. I know it was just a mistake… or something to tease me about. But I can't stop thinking about it. I need to know what it was to you. Why you did it."

Marshall's voice was barely audible. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who did it. I wanted to kiss you, so I did. I was being selfish. I'm surprised you're still talking to me."

He tightened his arms further around his stomach, almost making it so he couldn't breathe. Is it really selfish if he wanted it too?

Suddenly, his mind froze on one word. _Wanted. _Marshall _wanted _to kiss him? He couldn't believe it. "Marshall… I need to tell you something. It's kind of important."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love you."

Marshall Lee's POV

Marshall's head snapped up at those words. That was the very last thing he expected Bubba to say. His heart raced and screamed with joy, but his brain wouldn't let him accept it. This didn't make sense. And… he didn't know what to say back. Was Bubba telling him the truth? Was this about the kiss? What about him marrying somebody? Was…

His thoughts halted as another plague of shivers spread throughout his body. Even wrapped up in the towels Prince Gumball provided him with, he was still freezing—thanks to his lumping vampiric icy core temperature. Sometimes it really sucked being a vampire (no puns intended).

When he looked up again, he realized Bubba was still standing there, cheeks a delicious shade of red as he stared at his bare feet and trembled slightly. Hunger stirred in the pit of his stomach; he'd forgotten to feed himself properly today. His violet eyes were shiny and glistening, and blinking rapidly, trying to keep the flood back. Marshall Lee knew from experience it wouldn't work.

"Bubba…" Marshall swallowed hard. "I love you too. I always have."

Bubba was silent for a little while. His face was scrunched up, all cute and concentrated, appearing to be thinking really hard about something. Then, he walked over and plopped down beside him. Neither boy said anything for some time.

Prince Gumball cleared his throat and more or less whispered: "The Candy Kingdom needs an heir, Marshall. That's why I'm getting married. I know this, and I'm fully prepared for it. Well, I was. But… I can't marry someone if I love _you_. I… I don't know what to do."

Marshall Lee tried to reach out to him, but the towel was so restricting and tight that he merely fell to the side, landing square in Bubba's lap. The prince laughed, although the vampire was having difficulty finding the amusement in the situation.

"Why'd you wrap me up so tight?" he demanded, flashing his fangs. "I feel like a damn burrito."

"Maybe that was the point."

"_Maybe _I should sink my fangs into your neck."

Bubba laughed again. "If you can get out of that wrap, then be my guest."

The vampire's eyes darkened at the challenge, and the prince yelped as he tore from the towels and began to chase him around the room, like a predator chasing his prey.

"Marshall, I was just kidding!" Bubba cried as he drove him onto the bed.

Marshall perched over the prince with a fanged grin. The vampire-demon part of him was grinning like an idiot at the sight of the candy prince squirming underneath him, so defenseless and such easy prey. Hypnotized by the lovely image, he lowered his mouth to the pretty pink neck and just barely stopped himself from biting and succumbing to his hunger. Reigning it in with a low hiss, he simply pressed a chaste kiss to the pink skin and lifted his head to peer into timid yet slightly inquisitive violet orbs.

"You shouldn't tempt a vampire, Bubba," Marshall informed him in all seriousness. It really was dangerous; the prince had to understand that.

"Believe me, it wasn't my intention," the prince mumbled as he rubbed his neck. Then, his eyelids drooping, he rolled over onto his side, slipping underneath the covers. "Goodnight, Marshall Lee."

He scratched his head in confusion, glancing dismally to the closed curtains. "Uh… do you want me to leave now?"

Instead of answering him out loud, Bubba reached out and grabbed hold of the vampire, swiftly pulling him under the covers with the strength he didn't know the candy prince. The vampire King stilled, feeling the other curl around him and rest a head on his chest. He knew he was wet and cold, and he probably didn't smell pleasant either, yet the pink dude hugged him closely and fiercely. He didn't understand it, although it was hard to protest the situation. Marshall Lee was tense and wide-eyed for a good five minutes, only relaxing when he heard Bubba drift off. Then he closed his eyes as well, gradually falling into the best sleep he's had in ages.


	4. Ice

Did I spell Lord Monochromicorn correctly? I kind of just guessed on it. It's such a funky word...

Anyways. Thanks for reviewing! I've been crazy busy; there's lots of stuff I have to do, plus fanfics I have to finish, but I'm determined to finish this one first! So I'll try my best (reviews help). And I hope this chapter is okay... it has a bit more action in it than the last one, which is good, in my opinion :) R&R?

* * *

Prince Gumball's POV

A sharp scream sent Prince Gumball flying out of bed, nearly falling face-first onto the floor. Steadying himself, he lifted his head to see Peppermint Maid standing in the doorway, clearly horrified. A moment later she was chasing a half-awake Marshall Lee out the window, wielding a sword she got from Glob-knows-where.

"Peppermint Maid! What are you doing? Stop it at once!" the Prince yelled at her, running after her round shape.

She momentarily diverted her attention from Marshall, giving him time to hiss and dive under the bed. She wildly waved her candy arms in the air. "A better question would be what _you _were doing, Your Highness! The vampire was _in your bed_! How do you think everyone will react if they found out? You've been spoilt! No one will marry you that way!"

"What the pit are you talking about?!" Prince Gumball yelled back. He was _so _not a morning person, making this situation even harder to deal with. "So what if he was in my bed? And how could he have _spoilt _me? What does that even mean?!"

She huffed, glaring daggers at the spot where Marshall was hiding. "You're eighteen years old. If you honestly don't know what I'm talking about, I'm worried about you."

He paused, tapping his fingers against his side. Then, he suddenly got it. He flushed from the mere idea. "Oh. Um. No, nothing like that happened, I can assure you."

"Then get this vampire out of your room and meet me in the dining room, dressed appropriately, in approximately forty minutes. I'll be waiting with the girls," she adjusted her bow and marched out, dragging the sword behind her.

Yawning, he closed the curtains, allowing Marshall to come out from underneath his bed, and searched in his closet for a particular item. "I know I have an umbrella in here somewhere."

"You're trying to kick me out too?" Marshall floated so he was upside down in front of the Prince's face. He winced and clutched his heart dramatically. "Ouch, I'm hurt."

"You can't hide in my room all day," he rationalized.

"Maybe _you _can't. But I can."

He rocked back on his heels, eyeing the vampire curiously. "Hmm. And what would you do in my room all day, Marshall Lee? I know you get bored quickly, and my room isn't exactly the most entertaining place to be. You would likely take your boredom out on the candy citizens… which would greatly anger me."

"Yeah, like I'm afraid of you getting angry."

"You seem to underestimate me," the Prince murmured, as he reached for a pink suit. He folded it into his arms and headed towards the bathroom, halting when he realized Marshall was standing guard. "What the Glob do you think you're doing. I have to get ready! You heard Peppermint Maid!"

Eyes glowing red, Marshall hissed with his forked tongue and made a scary face. On any other occasion, it would've frightened the sugar out of Prince Gumball, but right now it only served to annoy him.

"So you can go eat a nice little breakfast with all those pretty girls who aim to marry you? Like I'm going to let that happen. You're _mine _now, Bubba. Better get used to it."

His eyes grew wider than two baking pans. "Wh-what? I'm nobody's! I-I'm a prince, and you can't talk to me that way!"

Marshall stuck out his chin. "Who cares? I'm a _king_."

He shook his head weakly, trying not to acknowledge how attractive the vampire looked in the morning. It made him want to forget everything and just listen and obey everything he said. On top of that, he had an unsettling desire to ask for a kiss. "You must have misunderstood me last night, Marshall. I said I loved you, and I still do today, but the Candy Kingdom needs an heir. I can't get that with you, and besides: after all the terrorizing you've put my citizens through, I doubt they'd ever accept you."

Marshall flinched slightly, making the Prince's heart skip a beat. "So you love me, but you don't love me more than your precious Candy Kingdom. Got it."

He lowered his eyes guiltily. "It's not like that. I have a duty—to the people, to my bloodline, and to my parents. I can't just abandon all that because of how I feel about you. It would be selfish," he clutched his suit tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry. It would've been better if I hadn't told you what I did last night."

"No. I'm the one who started it," he said in a near whisper. "I should've known better than to fall in love with a prince."

"Marshall…"

"I've got to go… do some things," he zipped past Prince Gumball, picking up the pink umbrella along the way.

"Marshall, wait!" the Prince called out, rushing after him. But he wasn't fast enough, and the vampire was soon long gone.

Swallowing a large lump in his throat, he stared down at his bare feet and wondered what to make of anything anymore. He wanted to do his duty and do what's best for the kingdom, but he also loved Marshall Lee. And if he couldn't have them both, then… well, he just didn't know. It was times like these that he really wished his parents were still alive. Peppermint Maid was helpful and supportive at times, but she was ultimately biased in her opinion. He needed someone he could trust—someone other than Marshall Lee.

Prince Gumball grinned as a wonderful idea sprang forth. He could speak with Fionna and Cake! They were his friends, right? Fionna can solve and conquer anything; she could surely conquer this particular conundrum. Ah, if only he could find the time to speak with them.

Dread settled in him once more as he thought about Marshall Lee. Why couldn't he understand? Why did the kingdom need an heir so badly? He's only eighteen! There's still plenty of time!

"Stupid vampire," he groaned as he stalked to the bathroom. "Stupid me, stupid, lumping Candy Kingdom…"

Later, he found himself reluctantly walking to the dining room. However, before he could get there, Peppermint Maid rushed up on him, looking more terrified than she's been in a long while.

"Prince Gumball! We must take you to the safe room, now!" she grabbed his wrist. "Guards!"

He shook his head in confusion, stopping her easily. "Why? What's going on?"

She frantically gestured the candy cane guards over, her voice lowering to a whisper. "All the girls and princesses are frozen, like well-dressed ice statues," she shivered. "I believe it's the work of Ice Queen."

The Prince's blood ran cold, but he struggled to hold it together anyways. "We must free them. Guards, bring the hair dryers—anything you can find! Wait… isn't Flame Princess here?"

Peppermint Maid nodded feebly. "Yes, and she isn't doing too well. But she has a cousin that's traveled with her, Flame Prince, and hopefully we can get him over here to get everyone out," she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway. "Right now, your safety is our main concern, Your Highness!"

Soon, he was locked in the safe room. The candy guards stood all around it, keeping anyone from seeing in or him seeing out. He was scared, humiliated, and angry. Didn't the Ice Queen just recently hatch that plot by encasing him in ice and taking his shape? Ooh… that one did disturb him, all right. And now she's trying to get him all over again. Will she never stop trying? She's never come back for a second attempt so soon after the latest one. He wondered what made her return so quickly. Hmm… the arrival of the princesses asking for his hand might be a large enough reason.

Also, he was a _prince_. He felt humiliated, sitting here curled up in the corner while the Ice Queen could be wreaking havoc on his kingdom. He's doing nothing to help, while all of his guests are entombed in ice—one of them being made of fire. He's not so sure a cake or a plate of cookies would be able to make up for that experience. The Prince felt like an utter coward, so unworthy of Fionna's or Marshall's attentions. Aren't princes supposed to defend their kingdoms and their people? He's doing the opposite right now; he must not be a prince. His heart lightened slightly as he remembered what Marshall had said. Marshall said he shouldn't have fallen for a prince; he didn't know that Gumball wasn't even a prince in the first place.

Closing his eyes with a short breath, he watched as his parents' disappointed faces emerged from the darkness. Their mouths moved, forming words that he could not understand, yet that his mind could substitute for.

His eyes shot open when he felt a rush of icy air. There, standing wickedly before him—was the Ice Queen.

"Why hello there, Prince Gumball," she cooed as he leapt to his feet and tried to make an escape. She then froze his legs to the floor, immobilizing him. Wearing that same grin, she crept closer; she was so close he shivered from the numbing feel of her long white hair against his cheeks.

Glancing at the frozen candy cane guards, he summoned up some courage that didn't really exist. "Why did you freeze all of my guests, Ice Queen? That was not very nice of you."

"Ha!" she shrieked, making him flinch. "Do you want to know what's _not nice_? It's 'not nice' that you invited all of these ugly girls to be your wife when you could have _me_: the Ice _Queen_. Did you think I wouldn't get angry? Of course I'm furious! How dare you not invite me?"

Teeth chattering, he managed: "Wh-why would I in-invite you? Y-you're always trying to c-capture me! Mess up the k-kingdom! You're e-evil!"

She let out a fierce scream. Then, glaring daggers at the Prince, "You will be _my _prince, Gumball. I'll even lock you in a cage if I have to. But I will have you, no matter what happens."

"You'd better back off, Simone," a voice from heaven growled from behind her. "I don't share my property."

"Yeah! Get away from our friend, Ice Queen," Fionna's voice added in.

Ice Queen whirled around to face Marshall Lee and the adventuress. Prince Gumball took offense to being called 'property', but he was glad that he came back for him and hopefully Marshall wasn't too mad at him anymore, so he let it slide. For now.

"The prince is mine!" Ice Queen squealed before blasting a hole through the castle wall. She then grabbed the now unfrozen and badly shivering Prince, flying with him into the sky.

"Let me go!" Prince Gumball shouted angrily, wriggling in her grip and trying to fight at whatever he could. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Marshall zooming after him, Lord Monochromicorn and Cake with Fionna in tow.

"Why do you always got to be preying on dudes?" Fionna yelled, her blonde hair a mess across her face.

He didn't hear the Ice Queen's answer. In the blink of an eye, everything went dark and the ice consumed him.

Marshall Lee's POV

"Bubba!" Marshall Lee blurted out when they disappeared in a whirlwind of ice, snow and wind. He was already numb with cold, so the temperature didn't even cross his mind as he leapt frantically into the white, transparent mass that was once his prince. He wanted to scream. How could he have let him get away? He turns away for one second, to think things through, and next thing he knows the Ice Queen's got him and slips through his fingers. He bit his tongue, tasting his own blood, and cursed himself ten times over.

Fionna appeared beside him, atop Cake while Lord Monochromicorn scanned the area worriedly. "He's gone. I bet she took him to her castle. Dude, we have to get to the Ice Castle and rescue him before she does something to him!"

Marshall opened his mouth to volunteer to get him, but before he could say anything, flames danced across the sky. Fionna started smiling like an idiot, Cake fidgeted with a glare, and he didn't know why until the flames turned into a dude. A flaming dude with a crown. Huh.

"Oh, hey Flame Prince," Fionna sighed dreamily, completely forgetting her sense of urgency.

"The girls and the princesses are unfrozen," the flame dude explained seriously. "Everyone's asking about the Prince now. Where is he?"

"Ice Queen took him to the Ice Castle," Marshall butted in, sending Fionna a hard look. "I'll go alone if I have to."

Cake nodded seriously, but Fionna appeared confused. "I'm surprised you're doing all this to help him. I thought you didn't like him."

Marshall winced. Is that what it's always seemed like? If he could, he'd change it all. He'd have let Bubba know what he felt about him long ago, so that maybe his answer would be different. Maybe, if he did that, the prince wouldn't be apt to leave him for his kingdom. Maybe, Bubba would've chosen to stay with him forever. But right now, he's got to save his prince. Without another word, he flew fast through the sky toward the Ice Kingdom, leaving the others far behind.

Prince Gumball's POV

Prince Gumball passed out because of the ice, and he woke up to ice. But instead of being incased in ice like last time, he was lying on the icy floor, in what seemed to be the throne room of the Ice Castle. Penguins surrounded him, all staring at them and slightly disturbing him, but the creepiest of them all was their Queen—who sat up on her ice throne in the center of the room. Through that thick, wild, white hair he could feel her cold gaze, icily burning into his soul. And no, he wasn't being dramatic. That's exactly how he felt; the Ice Queen truly freaked him out.

He rose unsteadily to his feet, flinching as the penguins crowded in tighter around him. The Ice Queen laughed, cooing, "Oh, don't you love my babies, Gumball? They are ever so sweet, and loving. It looks like they like you."

"Let me go, Ice Queen."

She shook her head with a cool smile. "Never. You're mine now, Prince. You will become my loving husband—my King—and you will supply me with a proper heir."

"Wh-what?" he was horrified. "No! You can't make me!"

"But I think I can. What if I told you that if you do not comply with my wishes, I would turn the entire Candy Kingdom into a glacier? Perhaps then you would reconsider?"

He shuddered at the thought. "Fionna won't let you get away with this. She always stops you."

"Ever the heroine," Ice Queen hissed. "It's pathetic. But she won't take you away from me this time. Now, won't you come over and sit on my lap like a good little prince?"

"No."

"Fine then. I'll _make _you do it," she stood from her throne and lifted a sleeved arm. The Prince ducked before the blast of snow could hit him.

The Ice Queen chased the Prince around the room, Prince Gumball becoming more frantic and desperate as time ticked by. Where was Fionna and Cake? Were they not coming? Should he give up on rescue?

He leapt onto the top of an ice column, carefully balancing himself on the slippery surface. "How about I be your cook?" he pleaded with her. He could see his breath wafting in clouds from his mouth. "I am an amazing cook, I assure you. I'll cook anything you want! I'll even cook for the penguins!"

She threw her head back and laughed in delight. "How wonderful! I get a handsome husband and splendid cook at the same time!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Come here, sweetness!" she scrambled after him, clawing in the air. He let out a girlish scream, stumbling away from her.

Suddenly, he heard a growl and out of nowhere someone landed in front of him with a guitar in hand. Marshall Lee?! Desperate, he clung to one of his legs and held on for dear life.

"Why'd you have to steal my prince, Simone?" Marshall sang as he played. "Now I'm gonna have to rip out your heart and eat it like—"

"You don't want to eat my heart!" she reasoned with him. "It's all shriveled up and made of ice and… ugh, it's nasty believe me…"

"Hey Ice Queen!" a female's voice yelled. The Prince lifted his head to see Fionna and Cake land with a boy on fire. They began battling, and it didn't take long to realize that the Ice Queen was greatly outnumbered—even with her army of penguins.

He let go of Marshall's leg and crawled away. He didn't want to meet the vampire's eyes, unsure of what he'd see there.

Marshall Lee held out his arms and winked at him, no sign of anger reflecting in those red orbs at all. "Aren't you gonna hop into my arms now?"

His eyes widened. "No way would I—"

"Gumball!" the Ice Queen flew towards him, eyes alight with icy fury.

The Prince squeaked and leapt into Marshall's arms. The vampire chuckled before floating up into the air and flying away, the Prince finally safe in his embrace.


End file.
